1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a cable connector assembly, and more particularly to a cable connector assembly having an improved printed circuit board module.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 8,834,185 issued to Wu on Sep. 16, 2014 discloses a cable connector assembly comprising an insulative housing defining a receiving space therein communicated with an exterior along a longitudinal direction. Two printed circuit board (PCB) modules are arranged in substantially a stacked manner and received into the receiving space. Each PCB module comprises a printed circuit board, four cables electrically connected with the printed circuit board, and an insulator over-molding around a front end of the cables and a rear end of the printed circuit board for protecting a connection between the printed circuit board and the cables. Each PCB module further has a plurality of ridges on both top surface and bottom surface thereof, the ridges are symmetrically arranged along a longitudinal axis. The two printed circuit boards have same configuration but each with different conductive traces on its top and bottom surfaces; an operator may fail to identify correct plugging direction.
Hence, it is desirable to have an improved structure to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages of the prior art.